About Human's Philosophy
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Dean, a lei da gravidade não é responsável pelo fato de uma pessoa cair de amores por outra.'


**About Human's Philosophy **

Abriu a porta da casa de Bobby e sentiu o vento bater de leve em seu rosto, deu mais alguns passos e sentou-se na escada da varanda, levantou os olhos para o sol ofuscante, enquanto rodava uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, estava gelada e algumas das gotas escorriam entre seus dedos e pingavam no próximo degrau. Dean suspirou e sorriu ao sentir o calor, como se fossem pequenas chamas que iam esquentando cada pedaço de sua pele e sem querer a imagem do rosto de Castiel surgiu em sua mente, e pela milésima vez naquele dia, pensou que era estranho toda aquela nova situação, porque já fazia algum tempo que se sentia daquele jeito e sempre acabava se convencendo de que era apenas o incômodo por aquele anjo aparecer sempre tão perto, mas essa desculpa para o descompasso de seu coração, não estava mais dando tão certo.

Escutou a voz de Sam e de Bobby, o irmão falava sem parar, discutindo sobre um caso que o velho não estava nem um pouco interessado, mas era sempre assim, Sam só falava, falava, falava, até vencer a outra pessoa pelo cansaço porque era sempre um saco ficar lá escutando, sentiu pena de Bobby. Estava pensando se devia entrar e dar sua opinião, mas então sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada pela figura do anjo ofuscando o sol.

Quando Castiel se materializou em sua frente, Dean prendeu a respiração, as mãos suaram e ele só sentia que a qualquer momento seu coração pularia para fora do peito, porque Castiel estava ali e já fazia tanto, tanto tempo que não o via, fazia tanto tempo que aqueles olhos não encaravam os seus que sentia o mundo pequeno demais praquele momento. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto e Dean molhou os lábios, engolindo em seco quando Castiel subiu um lado dos lábios, em um mini sorriso mais lindo do mundo, para Dean.

_Hey, você. – disse, a voz mais rouca do que pretendia.

_Hey, você. – Castiel retrucou, tombando um pouco a cabeça.

Não falaram mais nada, Castiel simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de Dean, já que este foi um pouco pra lado pra que ele pudesse se acomodar ali. Dean mordeu os lábios e observou o anjo erguer a cabeça em direção a luz, a claridade fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda mais pálido, mas foi os olhos incrivelmente azuis e brilhantes que capturou sua total atenção. Dean sempre teve a sensação de que o mundo caberia dentro daqueles olhos, de que a galáxia, o universo, caberiam dentro deles, porque era isso o que Castiel parecia fazer, absorver tudo para dentro de si e quando pensava sobre isso, Dean achava que não merecia que Castiel o tivesse dentro de si também.

Castiel era bom demais para Dean se quer merecer estar no mesmo mundo que ele, se tivesse uma parte boa em si, se tivesse uma pequenina parte dentro de sua existência vazia, quebrada e destruída, que ainda permanecesse pura e boa, essa parte era o anjo. Suspirou e desviou os olhos dele, daquela imagem perfeita e que era tão inalcançável, mesmo estando à distância de um toque. Dean sabia que não merecia tocá-lo, mesmo que sua vontade fosse segurá-lo para sempre nos braços.

Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo baixo e amargurado com a merda de vida que tinha, ele estava apaixonado por um anjo. Tomou um gole da cerveja, vendo o anjo virar o rosto em sua direção, os olhos azuis se prenderam em sua face e toda aquela imensidão pareceu transportá-lo para um outro mundo, outra realidade e Dean foi obrigado a virar o rosto na direção contrária, escondendo as bochechas vermelhas demais, não queria ter que explicar aquilo para Castiel.

_Dean, a lei da gravidade não é responsável pelo fato de uma pessoa cair de amores por outra.

Aquela frase pareceu certa demais e fez com que todos aqueles pensamentos que acabavam atormentando a cabeça do loiro, parecessem ridículos, apenas argumentos infundados de quem procura se proteger de uma situação nova, porque afinal, ele nunca tinha se apaixonado por um homem-anjo antes, e sim, era assustador demais.

_Eu sei, Cas. – disse e sentiu o corpo formigar quando os dedos dele encontraram os seus. – Eu... Estou feliz que você tenha voltado. Senti falta da sua filosofia celestial.

Castiel riu abafado e o loiro angulou os lábios, sem conseguir ser indiferente aquela nova demonstração de humanidade por parte do anjo.

_Na verdade, essa filosofia é humana, Dean. – e não disse mais nada.

* * *

**N/a:** Não sei o que eu estava pensando quando escrevi, na verdade só comecei a digitar e saiu isso, mas me deixem review mesmo assim tá?!


End file.
